DBZ Alternate Reality: The Adventures of Dangarus
by Dangarus
Summary: After Planet Vegeta exploded, there was thought to only be 7 Saiyans alive. 7 more Saiyans survived. Dangraus being the main character. Including Tarokat his father, Vetra his mother, Artos Tarokat's best friend , Zengya best friend , Pegos and Kratka
1. Chapter 1: The Planet Ritiba

A/N: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or GT (but who would want to own that

_A/N: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or GT (but who would want to own that?) it belongs to Akira Toriyama. However if I did own it I would change certain things. However though my characters and the planet Ritiba belong to me everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please ask if you would like to use it._

**Chapter 1: ****Planet Ritiba**

On a far away planet in the East galaxy, a planet that was quite small in comparison with the rest of the planets in it's Galaxy, however this planet was possibly the most beautiful planet in the East Galaxy. It had huge waterfalls that flowed at rapid speed and it's emerald green water could be seen for miles, luscious Purple grass, rich blue sky with white clouds. Then there was the vast concrete jungle of its urban cities in which the best technology was tested. The planet's name was Ritiba. Its inhabitants were known to be very smart. Their technology was amazing which made them a very fierce force for any invaders. While their inhabitants weren't extremely powerful, as a group they could be very powerful. There appearance was that off light blue skin and green hair, their features were quite prominent like the earthlings were. The guardian of the planet was also the strongest on the planet. After all he had to protect Ritiba, as it was such a beautiful planet it could be susceptible to attack from Space pirates...or even worse

FRIEZA'S SAIYAN SQUADRANS!

The planet had a vast amount of rich resources that would make the planet's price very high. Also the conquering of its people would give the conquerors access to their amazing technology. However after 1000's of years of peace the Ritibians had grown accustomed to peace and tranquillity. However, the peace and tranquillity of the beautiful planet was to be broken. The invaders are on their way, but what will happen on their arrival.

The guardian of Ritiba was very worried he sensed 7 very powerful beings approaching Ritiba. He motions over to his subject Spat...  
_  
"Spat my loyal subject, do you sense that power? They're coming, the peace and tranquillity of our beautiful planet is about to be disturbed. Go now and get our soldiers ready for battle."_

_"Right away righteous Guardian!" exclaimed Spat_

_"Make sure to protect the waterfall of immortality with all your might!"_

The small purple and green planet of Ritiba could be as 7 Saiyan space pods could be seen charging towards the planet Ritiba.

Why are these Saiyan space ships flying towards Ritiba? What do they want? Do they work for Frieza?

Find out in the next chapter.

_A/N: This is my first fan-fic please R&R I would very much appreciate it. If you haven't got anything constructive to say then don't bother commenting._


	2. Chapter 2: Ritiba on Red Alert

As the 7 Saiyan space ships come into the picture, they start to talk to each other through their scouters

_A/N: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 2: ****Ritiba on Red Alert**

As the 7 Saiyan space ships come into the picture, they start to talk to each other through their scouters.

"_I wonder why they've urgently sent us to this planet?"_ questioned a rather smooth, calm and confident male voice

"_Well, rumour has it that this planet has a strange source of energy." _Said a nasal female voice

"_Well crew, that would explain why they have sent 7 of us on this mission. They seem intent on trying to give us these suicide missions to test us. My good friend and fellow squadron leader told me that this was the way he felt too"_ said a rough throated male voice

"_You mean Bardock?"_ said the quiet soft spoken female voice

"_Yes I do Vetra" _said the rough throated male voice

"_He amazes me, he really does father. His squad are possibly stronger than the elite squads Frieza has. Bardock's power level is that of an elite as well, yet they're still classed as lower class."_ said the child's rather soft and well spoken voice

"_But son, we are exactly the same. The thing with a lot of the elites is, they don't fight near enough as many times as we do, hence why our power levels are extremely high for what they would class as a lower class or middle class Saiyan, as you know a Saiyan's power level grows every time he or she fights. Why do you think many low class Saiyan's like my brother Turles have become Space Pirates instead of working for Frieza?"_ said the rough throated male voice

"_Turles is a space pirate? How do you know this Tarokat. Do you still keep in touch with him?"_ said the rather smooth calm and confident male voice said.

"_Now and again Artos, We speak through the scouter. He told me his power level is about 22,000!_" said Tarokat in his rough throated voice

"_22,000?! Wow last time I saw him his power level was just over 3,000! But still, he's not as strong as you or Artos!"_ said Vetra in confidence

"_Yeah! Father is extremely strong. I don't know any other Saiyan who's power level is 40,000!"_ said the child's rather soft and well spoken voice

"_Well Dangarus, my father is strong too, his power level is 29,500!"_ said a female child who's voice was quite high pitched and calm

"_Zengya, please you'll embarrass me in front of the whole crew"_ said Artos to his daughter

"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"_ said a rather angry, rough and cold voice said

"_What's gotten into you Kratka?"_ said Vetra in a playful manor

"_He's forgot to take his chill pills the doctors gave him"_ said Artos in a sarcastic manor

"_Tarokat? How long have we got before we reach this planet?"_ said a deep voice

"_It says 1 hour but in my experience Pegos, I would say it will be about 2 hours, the computer is never right anyway." _Said Tarokat in a cool and calm manor

"_Good, I can go back to sleep"_ said Pegos while yawning

Meanwhile on the planet Ritiba, the peaceful life stopped and the whole planet was on red alert. The Ritibians were ready to fight for their planet. They were not going to be another colony in the Universe, they had held their independence and that is the way it was going to be for them. The Ritibians were not pushovers. The Guardian had a power level of 120,000, and the average Ritibian warrior had a power level of 6,000. Spat, the most loyal subject of the Guardian was the second strongest fighter having a powerlevel of 25,000. However the Saiyans had a large advantage, they could transform into their Oozaru form, and since the planet of Ritiba's full moon came 4 times every month they were in dire straits if the Saiyans transformed.

Spat conformed the Guardian of Ritiba and asked him, _"Guardian, can you obtain the signature of their power levels to determine the race of the invaders?"_

"_I believe I haven't sensed a power signature like this. I'm afraid I don't know. But their strongest warrior has a power level of 40,000!"_ Said the Guardian in a downhearted fashion

"_40,000!"_ exclaimed Spat

"_Yes, these are very strong warriors, the lowest power levels are 7,500 and 6,200 but I believe they are children."_ said the Guardian in a reassuring manor.

"_WHAT?! 6,200 is the lowest power level of their squad!? And it's a child! That is stronger than our average warrior!"_ said Spat who by this time had nearly fell into a heart attack.

"_I am also worried too Spat, but we must fight to the death and never give in. They might be strong but we have the numbers."_ said the Guardian in his reassuring voice

Meanwhile, the Saiyan space pods computer alerted them that it was just 30 minutes left till they reached their destination. The whole of the crew were having a little nap to recharge themselves before they go to their destination.

_I have a strange feeling about this, _Tarokat thought

_A/N: Please R&R it's very much appreciated. If you haven't got anything constructive to say then please don't bother commenting_


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival on Planet Ritiba

A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 3: ****Arrival on Planet Ribita**

The 30 minutes had passed and the Saiyans were on their way they had just passed into the atmosphere ready to land. In a destitute area of the planet 2 children were playing catch on the luscious purple grass, the one child threw the ball in the air and as the child looked at the ball he saw 7 space pods in the sky, they ran as fast as they could to tell somebody. Then as they ran the sace pods crashed to the ground leaving 7 massive craters. The near by village heard this and they emptied out to see what was inside the pods.

_Destination complete, doors opening _the computer alerted

The first pod to open was Tarokat's. Tarokat looked very similar to his brother, however Tarokat didn't have the grey complexion that his brother Turles had, this was because Tarokat had not been to many cold planets and was quite tanned. He wore similar armour to Turles, except his armour was blue, the shoulder blades and the middle section was purple, along with flaps at the side, blue boots with the purple lines on his boots, he also didn't wear a jumpsuit. Tarokat was quite muscular and stood at 6'1.

The next figure to step out was Artos. Artos was a quite large man, he was about 6,6 with short spikey hair, similar to Tora's hair but instead of spiking straight up, Artos' hair spiked at the sides also, similar to Broly's hair but shorter and black. He wore the armour that Nappa wore in the Saiyan saga, blue and gold. His complexion was also tanned to with a large scar on his right thigh.

The next to step out of her pod was Vetra. Vetra was petite standing at 5'1, she had a pale complexion, dark red hair that was short, similar to fasha's but with more spikes in it,. Her body armour was red, with black straps and black in the middle segment. She wore black pants (trousers for me) and white boots with gold on the toe.

The next Saiyan to walk out of his pod was Kratka. Kratka was the comedy figure, he was very overweight, and stood at 5'3, Artos liked to tease him very much, usually by calling him short-arse. His hair was also comical too, again Artos being the joker of the pack teased him saying that his hair _"looked as if his father had cut around it with fruit bowl"_. His hair was dark brown and he had sideburns that joined up to his goatee. He thought he was super cool and a hit with the ladies, but he couldn't be further from the truth, Tarokat's wife Vetra thought he was possibly the most repulsive Saiyan shen had met. He wore white armour with gold shoulder blades and gold middle segment (the same as Vegeta wore in the Saiyan sage but with out the metal skirt/flaps) and a black jumpsuit with white boots.

The next to step out was Zengya. Zengya was Artos' daughter. She has dark brown hair, that was came to her shoulders, however when in battle she tied into a pony tale. As she was only 5, she was quite small standing at 3,2 she wore mint green armour with light pink metal straps, pink middle segment and pink skirt/flaps on the armour she had and wore white boots with gold on the toe. She looked up to her father very much as her mother died on a mission when she decided to go off with another Saiyan instead of staying with Artos and raising their child.

Next to step out was little 5 year old Dangarus. Dangarus had a rather chubby and round face, he looked rather innocent (much like Goku did when he was kid goku) with hair almost identical with kid Vegeta (when he was on freiza's ship training with the saibamen). He was average height for a 5 year old Saiyan which was about 3'4 to 3'7. His armour was white with red shoulder blades and a red middle segment. He didn't have the flaps/skirt on his armour though, but he had a blue jumpsuit with white boots with red on the toe end. He looked up to his father, his father was his idol, he saw his father as an extremely strong fighter and wanted to be as strong as him one day. Tarokat loved his son and was so proud of him.

The last to step out was Pegos. The reason was because Pegos was still sleeping. If he wasn't fighting he was sleeping, he was somewhat a loner and didn't have many friends, he was ridiculed for being a weakling, and didn't have any friends. However Tarokat saw him one day in the street beaten nearly to death, Tarokat took great pity on him and got him to a rejuvenation centre, after that day Pegos has always felt that he owes Tarokat and is happy to be apart of the group. Being part of the crew has made him into a very strong fighter with a power level of 10,000. He is a tall figure, looks quite similar to Recoome (I know he wasn't a Saiyan but it Pegos chratcer reminded me of Recoome) however instead of having red hair he had black hair. His armour was dark Green with black shoulder blades but didn't have the flaps/skirt on his armour and also he wore dark green pants/trousers.

"_First of all crew we should check the power levels for this planet, we have to know what we're dealing with. They haven't sent 7 of us here for no reason, so I suspect that we are in for a tough ride" _said Tarokat

"_Well Tarokat, on my scouter it is coming up with a lot of power levels within in the region of 3,500-5000, this looks like it's going to be trouble guys" _said Artos in a worried fashion

Meanwhile in the Guardian's palace high into the sky, the Guardian senses the presence of the Saiyans that have landed/ Spat senses it too.

"_Lord Guardian? Do you feel that?!"_ question Spat in a very worried fashion

"_I do indeed Spat. They are very powerful. But do not worry my son, I can feel something warming about this group, apart from one…he has a power level of 8,000" _said the guardian in a reassuring way

"_Shall we confront them now and encircle them Lord?" _asked Spat

"_Well Spat, it is your choice, you are commander of the whole of our fighters, the decision lies with you my son"_ the Guardian in an easy and non-threatening manor

The Elite Ritibian soldiers are ordered by Spat to go and surround the invaders and if they threaten then shoot on sight. They fly from the Guardian's palace high in the sky, their elite soldiers have an average power level of 6,000, and Spat with a power level of 25,000. As they come flying in, the Saiyan crew's scouters all start beeping.

"_Looks like the party is about to start!"_ exclaimed Artos

As a group of 30 Ritibian elites land and encircle the Saiyan crew. Spat makes sure he is known.

"_Why are you here on our planet for?! What do you want?! We bring no harm to anyone and you invade our planet, if you don't leave now we will have to use excessive force!" _exclaimed Spat

"_We are here to conquer this planet in the name of Lord Frieza! Blueman I will pound you and your army into the dirt!" _Shouted Kratka with anger

Kratka goes to kick Spat, but Spat is far to quick for the portly bowl hair cut Saiyan warrior. Spat knocks him into the mountain and blasts him with Saliva cannon.

"_Why are you standing there for! C'mon fight! Your precious Lord Frieza isn't going to be happy with you if you don't get the job done!" _blasted Spat

"_I couldn't care less what Frieza does! Why should we fight and do the missions his so called Elites wouldn't dare touch. I for one am sick of doing his dirty work. Kratka was a tool, but I am not. This is your planet I know. It is a beautiful planet and I could not destroy this planet or it's people…it just feels wrong!" _Tarokat speaking from the heart

"_Father you can't say that about Frieza?!" _Dangarus hastily questioned his father

"_I can and I will son. I know you are smart so you will understand. Just think you, my son and Zengya have been coming on missions since you were 2, you have missed out on so much of your earlier toddler years because Frieza has made us work." _Raged Tarokat

"_Tarokat, I agree with you! We are not the lackies of Frieza! We are our own people! We don't have to take orders from Frieza no more! _Artos passionately agreed

Meanwhile why the Saiyans were denouncing Frieza, a big explosion happened near the palace. This alerted all the soldiers, Spat and the Saiyans included.

"_What was that!"_ screamed Vetra

"_Oh dear it was by the Guardian's palace! We better hurry now! It looks like there's trouble!" _Spat shouted angrily

"_Friend, we should come with you, I'm getting a power level of at least 38,000! My power level is 40,000, my friend Artos here is 29,500, Pegos here is 10,000, Dangarus my son is 7,500, my wife Vetra is 7,450 and Artos' daughter Zengya is 6,200. You should be able to handle them with us there too. We want to help you!" _Tarokat said in a convincing fashion

"_Fine, my name is Spat. What is your name? You told me the rest of your crew's name but not yours" _questioned Spat

"_My name is Tarokat" _said Tarokat

"_Also Tarokat, I wanted to ask what race are you? The tail and your armour look very familiar," _questioned Spat

"_We are Saiyans! We are a warrior race and we live to fight!" _Zengya interrupted

"_Saiyans!? I have heard about the Saiyans. You are very strong warriors!" _Spat said in a surprised manor

"_Enough talk we better go and see what is going on!" _Tarokat alerted them

Everyone flew off towards the palace to see what had happened. The Saiyans flew close together, as they were a close knit group. Dangarus flying in between his mother and father, Zengya flying next to her dad Artos and Pegos flying just behind Dangarus.

Who are those attacking the palace? Was it a trap set for the Saiyans? What about their scouters…were people listening to Tarokat's denunciation of Frieza?

Find out in the next chapter!

_A/N: Please R&R thanks very much. If you have nothing constructive to say, don't bother commenting._


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Begins

A/N: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or GT

_A/N: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama. However all the characters that aren't created by Akira Toriyama are owned by and so is Ritiba. Please ask if you want to use them. Thank you very much._

_This chapter deals mainly with fighting._

**Chapter 4:**** The Fight Begins**

The 6 remaining Saiyans, Spat and the rest of the Ritibian elite soldiers fly to the palace to see what has happened. When they get there they find that there at least 50 of Frieza's elite soldiers, sent to deal with these rebel soldiers who refused to obey Frieza's orders. Despite the elite soldiers attacking the palace, the Guardian was very much alive, however he was very old and was confined to his chair, however even in this state he still had a power level of 120,000.

"_My loyal elite soldiers, please retreat to the palace, don't question my orders just go back to the palace. We will sort this out. Thank you for your help but we will take it from here" _announced Spat

"_Hmmm Spat I like your style, we will show you the power of the Saiyan race!" said Tarokat_

"_I look forward to seeing this….power" _smirked Spat

Tarokat and Spat stayed out of the upcoming fight with Frieza's elite soldiers, he decided that Dangarus, Zengya, Vetra, Pegos and Artos were capable in completing this task. The first 10 soldiers flew at Zengya. Zengya waited for the to attack, she managed to dodge all of their punches, she was far too quick for the elite soldiers and quickly blasted 2 of them away while they were attacking her. She then used her quickness to teleport right in front of 3 more, she uleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that easily disposed of the 3. The rest of Frieza's elite soldiers were worried so they all decided to join in and attack Zengya. 10 tried to blast her at once, but Dangarus and Artos were quickly infront of it o blast it away. They then proceeded to fly into a pack of 20 with a barrage kicks and punches. Pegos came in with his special ki blast Midnight Garden wave which erased 5 of their soldiers.

"_Guys I've had enough, these soldiers are weak lets stop playing around with them and blast them all"_ announced Vetra

So they all charged up their special attacks. Pegos charged up his Midnight Garden wave, Vetra charged her Racket cannon, Zengya charged up her Fantasy blast and Dangarus charged up his secondary (why is he holding back?) Danger dagger. The Midnight Garden cannon was a blue night sky coloured cannon with sparkles of silver in it with came from grasped hands over the hand. Vetra's racket cannon was yellow with one arm raised above the head (like serving she's about to serve a tennis ball), Zengya's Fantasy cannon was a mint green wave that came from both hands (like the final flash but weaker) and Dangarus' Danger dagger comes from the left index and middle finger, (much like Frieza's death beam). They all fired at once wiping out the rest of the soldiers.

"_They were extremely weak, and they are Frieza's elites?! Looks like you didn't even need me to finish the rest of them off"_ said Artos in a cocky fashion

One voice calls out to Tarokat and Spat:

"_Well well you seemed to dispose of those soldiers quite quickly, I'll give you that, but now the real challenge is here" _said a male of medium build, with purple skin and beige hair in black fighting G.I. and yellow boots.

"_Hmmm we'll see my friend" _said Spat in a confident manor

They are both quick and both unleash a barrage of kicks and punches on each other, both connect with a punch at the same time. They both in again and Spat tries a flying kick at him but (??) dodges out of the way and turns round and kicks Spat square in the back. Spat flies for threw the air for about 20 minutes before he regains himself. Spat then fires a several blasts at him, however he uses these as a decoy for his movement as he uses his speed to teleport to the side of (??) and unloads a vicious club to the chin which sends (??) into the air, Spat then follow him into the air and clubs him back down to the ground and tries to follow him again to club him again but (??) recovers quickly and lands on his feet and catches Spat by surprise unleashes a ferocious attack on Spat connecting with various vicious punches, he then clubs him into the air follows Spat and again unloads on various punches and kicks, then catches him with an elbow to the head which sends him crashing down. (??) Then unloads a ki wave he likes to call the Ripple effect (which is two blue ball waves charged up in two hands, he then fires them from both hands at the same time). Spat looks in trouble but manages to recover in time to land on his feet and dodge the waves.

"_You're stronger than I thought Ritibian. But still you're not a match for me." _Said (??) in a cocksure way

"_Oh you think so, I'll show you!" _Spat said angrily, as he felt humiliated and tried to show he was not beaten

Spat then powers to 27,000 and unleashes his Saliva Cannon ) which is released from the mouth (like the Nappa or Oozaru blast from the mouth). Spat is too worked up to be concentrating on his opponent, (??) easily dodges the Saliva cannon. Spat then charges up to (??) as he tries to connect with various ki blasts but (??) deflects them all with ease. Spat then tries to rush at him with kicks and punches but (??) easily sways out of the way of them all. It is clear that (??) is toying with him, as Spat then fires several other ki blasts as a distraction and then tries to move into catch (??) by surprise but (??) anticipates it and grabs Spat's fist. He then spins around in the air like a lasoo.

"_Enough playing around! I'll finish you! Eat this!"_ raged (??)

He then let out in what seemed his most powerful ki blast. He put his right arm out and tilted his hand out to the left slightly and he put his left arm out and tilted his left hand to the right slightly and let out a large beam! As Spat was falling to the ground he try to recover and guard himself against the attack, but the attack was to strong for him and the force of the beam took him into the mountains knocking him out.

"_He proved more trouble than I thought. He was quite strong. But I suspect the real challenge is you…Saiyan." _Said (??)

"_Who are you? And why were you attacking their Guardians palace?" _questioned Tarokat

"_Haha, that's rich, coming from a monkey. You were sent here to do a mission, to take this planet, we heard you over the scouter and decided to come and do the job ourself." _Said (??)

"_Do you work for Frieza then?! Did he hear us through our scouters?!" _questioned Tarokat.

"_As much as I don't want to tell you anything…I don't work for Frieza. We are Space Pirates and my name is Sitaro. We conquer planet as freelancers, however we will make lots of money for this delightful little planet will bring a good amount of money! Plus Frieza is too far away to hear you through your scouter, you should count yourself lucky really, he would of pounded you monkeys into the ground! However I do respect you as little for trying to take a stand against Frieza. But you're weak, your power level is 12,000. You're not going to be able to do much more after I'm finished with you…hehe"_

"_Haha, you talk too much…"_

Tarokat then teleported right in front of Sitaro he hit him effortlessly in the stomach with grace and poise. He then, without Sitaro detecting his movements, fly kicked him into the air, teleported right infront of him and unloaded kicks and punches on him, clubbed him down to the ground, he followed Sitaro as he fell to the ground and landed right onto his ribs with his right foot, crushing his ribcage as Sitaro spits out blood. Tarokat then charges up a large ki blast in his right hand as a blue aura appears round him, he charges him self up for the blast. He has a large large blue ball of ki in his right hand, the blue aura is surrounding him. He then walks over to Sitaro's broken body with the ki blast him his hand. He puts his right foot on Sitaro's chest as as Sitaro screams in pain because of his broken ribs.

"_Hehehehe….12,000? a weakling? Check your scouter now" _said Tarokat in a confident manor

As Sitaro's scouter began flashing the power level then said 55,000 before it blew up.

"What?! It's over 50,000!?" said Sitaro in a horrified way (nice little reference there for you ;))

"_Be quiet!" _ordered Tarokat as he unleashed his ki blast right on top of Siatro which he dissolved into the blast

_A/N: Please R&R. I do appreciate it. Don't leave anything that is not constructive. Hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Chapter 5: Kratka's Discovery

_A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 5: Kratka's Discovery**

After the fight Tarokat was silent, everyone said how easily he defeated Sitaro and how strong he was

After the fight Tarokat was silent, everyone said how easily he defeated Sitaro and how strong he was. However The Guardian called for Tarokat to come to the palace. An elite soldier came to get him to take him to the guardian, and another 2 came out to help Spat back to conscious.

"_Well, Saiyan I was very impressed. It seems you can conceal your power level. How did you learn to do that?"_ Questioned the guardian

_"Well…sire, a crew that I was part of as a young child were sent to a planet. This planet had magical powers. We were in awe, however we managed to get friendly with the locals. Our old squad leader was ruthless and after they taught us how to conceal our power levels, the squadron leader Kidaka slaughtered them all. I was so shocked, that I couldn't do anything. However he had his just deserts when he tried taking on one of the challenging's family. He was easily defeated. However at this time I learned to sense energies, which helps me a lot. As you see, this scouter is used for reading power levels…however we can use it to contact those who wear scouters. For me this is convenient, but I don't need it in battle, it is useless for me."_

_"Oh, well Tarokat you are talented fighter, and your family and friends are welcome to stay on the planet, as a token of gratitude for fighting in the aid of the planet. I can tell you're intentions are pure."_ Said the Guardian

_"Thank you sire! We are truly grateful, this is a beautiful planet."_ Tarokat answered

Tarokat was escorted from the palace to be back with his crew.

_"So, what did the Guardian say to you Tarokat? What has happened? Is it good or bad?"_ Questioned Vetra hastily

_"The guardian says we can stay on the planet…he is truly grateful that we defended it. So it looks like this is our home now…does anyone have a problem with that?"_ questioned Tarokat

Everyone agreed that they would like to stay and had no problem with it. However there was still Kratka…what had happened to him? All the Saiyans asked themselves this question

Kratka just barely alive, managed to scramble for his ship and take off. None of the saiyans noticed that he had taken off as they were by the palace. What were his intentions? Why did he take off ?

_"I must get back to Planet Vegeta…I must tell them what has happened…If they manage to rebel and actually fight Frieza, they will die and then he will kill all the Saiyans! I remember when the Daridians rebelled…he wiped out there race. Tarokat might think I am tool but I know what will happen._

14 days gave passed, and Kratka expects to be at Planet Vegeta. The computer tells him that they about to enter Vegeta. When he looks out of the window of the pod and sees nothing there. The blood red planet has gone.

_"WHAT?! What has happened to Vegeta?! Where has it gone?! I must tell Tarokat and the others!"_ Kratka in a state of shock said

All of a sudden he sees a floating body in space. Kratka can't make out who it is, but decides to try and recover the body. His pod is small, however he can just about fit one more in there but it would be a squeeze.

_"Wh…..is that a Saiyan? I am coming for you my Saiyan brother"_ a shocked Kratka shuddered.

Kratka managed to recover the body. He set back for the co-ordinates to Ritiba. He needed to tell the rest of the crew what happened. Even if they didn't like him, they would have to believe him. He recovers the body. It is a Saiyan, he has the same hair as Tarokat and Green and Blue armor. He is out cold. Kratka rushes for Ritiba. 12 days later he arrives.

The rest of the crew are training. Tarokat and Artos are training together, Zengya and Vetra are training together and Dangarus and Pegos are training together. Dangarus is growing stronger each day. He is now at 9,000 and Pegos finds it hard to keep up with Dangarus.

_"Wow! Dangarus is really getting strong. Are you proud of him Tarokat?"_ asked Artos

_"He is a powerful warrior, but I can sense he is holding back, and he's holding back quite a bit!"_

After their intense training everyone else was tired, except for Dangarus. He carried on training. Nobody else wanted to Spar. Everyone else had gone back to the palace where they went to eat. However Tarokat stayed behind to watch his son train. He could sense something was wrong with his son, he could also sense something wrong as well, it was an empty feeling, maybe Dangarus felt it too.

All of a sudden he felt his son's power level rise and rise, as then Dangarus closed his eyes and as tears came out of his eyes he went into a fit of rage. Powering up, making the whole of the ground shake, Everywhere shook. Even those in the palace felt it high in the sky.

_"Wh….whhaatt? My son, look how powerful he is. His power level is upto 55,000! I don't believe it…how is he that strong!? And why has he been holding back so much?"_

Dangarus's power began to sore through the roof. His eyes were glowing red with rage. The ground was beginning to rumble as his power was nearing a 100,000. Tarokat didn't know what to do, did he just wait for him to calm down or did he do something about it. Tarokat decided he would do something about it and flew to his son. As he got into Dangarus' eye line Dangarus began to calm down and his power went down to it's normal state. He was very tired and dropped to the ground but his father caught him before he fell to the ground. He then took him back to the palace to rest.

As Tarokat got back to the palace everyone asked what had happened but he just dismissed it.

_"It was nothing much, it was just me and Dangarus training, nothing to worry about."_ Said Tarokat hastily

_"Well we were reading a power level of 95,000!"_ exclaimed Vetra

_"It must be something wrong with your scouters. Lets all go and rest, it's been a long day, I need some sleep."_ Ordered Tarokat

Everyone said good night and went to sleep, except for Tarokat. He could sense something was wrong with Dangarus, so he decided he would watch over him for the night. He could see tears running down his son's face. Tarokat wanted to comfort his son, as he went to Dangarus woke up in a cold sweat and he saw his father right infront of him.

_"What is wrong my son?! I know there is something wrong!"_ questioned Tarokat

_"Father, it is terrible…I can't utter it, it is far too awful!"_

_"My son you must please tell me! Please, I am your father. If you can't tell me who can you tell? Now please." _empathised Tarokat

_"Father, I had the worst vision…Vegeta was destroyed…Frieza destroyed it! Earlier it came to me it just triggered something in my brain and I just went into a fit of rage."_

_"Are you sure Dangarus…please I hope it's not true!"_

_"I have a cold feeling it is father"_ an emotional Dangarus uttered

_"Son, I want to ask you something? Why do you hold back so much? I can sense that you are hiding a lot of your power, I don't know how powerful you are actually are. You were born with an ordinary power level of 50. But that means nothing…now wy are you holding back."_ Questioned Tarokat

_"I'm not holding back father. I try to get my full power out but I can never seem to release it. Only when I get into a fit of rage like earlier."_

_"I will help you son, you will become a powerful warrior, much stronger than me!"_ said Tarokat proudly

_"Hehe, no way father, you're the strongest!"_ exclaimed Dangarus


	6. Chapter 6: Planet Vegetano more?

_A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 6: Planet Vegeta...no more?**

It was a quiet morning, when a crash was heard

It was a quiet morning, when a crash was heard. It was a Saiyan space pod. It was Kratka with Bardock's body. Kratka was also injured. They were both in need of medical attention. Kratka tried to communicate to the crew through his scouter. He managed to pick up Artos' scouter and contacted him through that.

_"Artos, it is Kratka. It is extremely important, you have to get Tarokat and the rest of the crew out here now. I have some grave news to tell you."_ Kratka was still in a state of shock

_"Kratka! I thought you were dead! I hope this is not some trick, if it is I swear I will finish you!"_ scathed Artos

_"Look Artos I know we don't usually get along that well but this is no joke this is extremely serious. Please get the crew and meet me down outside the palace."_

Artos alerted the rest of the crew about what had happened.

_"I hope he's not tricking us, whatever it is it must be serious, you know what Kratka is like!"_ announced Vetra

_"Vetra, I don't think he's tricking us, I wonder what the news is…"_ said Pegos calmly

Dangarus and Tarokat both looked at each other and thought of the worst. What if it really was true….about Planet Vegeta.

_"What's wrong Dangarus?" _Zengya questioned

_"I...I…I'm really nervous! I had a really scary nightmare last night…it's too terrible to think about_"

Zengya gave Dangarus a hug and comforted him.

As the crew met with Kratka, they were all anxious to hear the news. Was it good or bad? Certainly Dangarus and Tarokat feared the worst. As they got closer Tarokat noticed an unconscious body in Kratka's space pod. He recognised the body, was it who he thought it was…

_"Is that…Turles?! No his skin looks too dark…oh God, it must be Bardock!" _exclaimed Tarokat

_"Tarokat I found him floating in space, and thought I would pick him up."_ Announced Kratka

_"Ok Kratka, save that for later, no what we want to know is what did you bring us here to tell us?"_ questioned Tarokat.

Everyone was in suspense

_"Well, I don't quite know how to put this…well, erm…hmmm this is tricky"_

_"Just tell us!"_ everyone said in harmony

_"Ok then. Well I was going back to Planet Vegeta, I was asleep in the pod and the computer alerted me that I was just about to land into Planet Vegeta, but when I looked out of the window, I didn't see Planet Vegeta. I was write where planet Vegeta was and it wasn't there! I saw a lot of bodies floating in space. Then I saw what looked like a Saiyan, so I managed to drag Bardock into my ship and then I decided to come back here and tell you the news."_ Kratka said emotionally

_"NO!!!!! IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE!"_ Screamed Dangarus as he ran off and cried.

_"Son!"_ screamed Tarokat

_"Dangarus!"_ screamed Vetra and Zengya

Tarokat, Vetra and Zengya chased after Dangarus. He was sitting in a corner sobbing his eyes out. Pegos wanted to go to see what was wrong, but Artos and Kratka told him to stay with them for a moment. Kratka had solemn, gloomy faced. Pegos and Artos were in conversation as Kratka sat by his ship.

_"Wow, Kratka seems….so different. It seems like he's changed."_ Said Pegos startled by this all

_"Hmm…who knows?"_ said Artos unsympathetically

Meanwhile, Tarokat, Vetra and Zengya were all comforting Dangarus, the tears still streaming down his eyes. Tarokat sensing that Zengya wanted to stay with him, after all Tarokat knew what was the matter with him and he could easily tell his wife, but Zengya didn't know.

_"Dangarus, what did you mean by it's true? Please tell me. We have known each other all our life we have been best friends for as long as I can remember…please tell me?" _Zengya said softly and in a concerned manor

_"Well…do you remember after you, your father, Pegos and my mother went back to the palace and me and my father stayed outside to train? Well my father decided to have a rest, but I wanted to carry on, so I did. Then all of a sudden I had a vision of Planet Vegeta being blown up. I then went into a fit of rage according to my father, he said my power level was through the roof!"_ explained Dangarus

_"So the 95,000 power level was not a malfunctioning scouter! That was you!"_ she said shockingly

_"Yeah that was me…but I can only unlock it when I'm extremely angry, I think that is why it seems like a hold back a lot. I've never told anyone this Zengya and please don't tell anyone this either, but I don't want to overshadow my father."_ Explained Dangarus

_"I won't tell a soul, you know I won't!"_ Zengya reassured him

Meanwhile Artos, Pegos and Kratka took the unconscious Bardock back to the palace. They hoped he would be able to be revived. Everyone was called to the special elite recovery room to where they were going to try and bring Bardock back round. Zengya had held Dangarus' hand to the recovery room, he had stopped crying now. Dangarus looked on anxiously as he saw a familiar figure, he vaguely knew Bardock as Bardock was very good friends with Tarokat, people used to and still did think they were related, however they both didn't know their parents and where both orphans.

_"Bardock, I hope you can be brought round, old friend. You were like a brother to me, no we were brothers and we are! Even if we aren't related we are. I remember when we were children, me, you and Turles were children and we would play innocently and old Planthore would look after us, especially me and you…"_ Tarokat thought to himself but was cut off by Artos

_"Tarokat, is Dangarus ok? He seemed very shaken up…"_ questioned Artos sympathetically

_"Artos I'm sure he'll be fine. I know he will become a powerful warrior. I think he will be much stronger than me one day."_ reassured Tarokat

Kratka went up to Dangarus, he said _"I'm sorry Dangarus that Planet Vegeta is gone…we all miss it. One day we will avenge our race when we find out who or what destroyed our planet."_

A shocked Tarokat said _"Wow, Kratka…there is something different about you, you've changed…"_

_"Yes Tarokat I have changed…I realised when I was flying back to Vegeta, the words you said about Frieza, and they didn't click at the time, but thinking about it, it made so much sense, also when I rescued Bardock something changed within me…I felt as if I was doing the right thing."_

_"Well Kratka, I'm glad you've changed."_ Said Pegos calmly

Everyone waited up all night to see what the Ritibian doctors would be able to do to Bardock. Everyone looked on anxiously, especially Tarokat. He couldn't wait to speak with his old friend again.


	7. Chapter 7: Dangarus' Rage

_A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 7: Dangarus' Rage  
**

After waiting all night, everyone except for Tarokat and Dangarus went to sleep, Zengya was reluctant to go, but she went anyw

After waiting all night, everyone except for Tarokat and Dangarus went to sleep, Zengya was reluctant to go, but she went anyway. To take their minds off of the situation they decided to train, as they didn't feel tired in the slightest.

_"Don't go easy on me father!" _exclaimed Dangarus

_"Don't worry son, I won't. I want to see some of that hidden power! Give it all you have! Use the situation!" _ordered Tarokat

Both took up fighting stances. Dangarus charged at Tarokat with a punch but Tarokat easily dodged the punch. Dangarus then went for a 2 punch combo but again Tarokat easily dodged again.

_"Stop toying with me father!"_ shouted Dangarus

_"Fine son, Have it your way!"_ exclaimed Tarokat

Tarokat charged at Dangarus, Dangarus unleashed 3 ki blasts which Tarokat easily dodged and teleported right in front of his son. Tarokat punched Dangarus in the stomach, Dangarus recovered quickly and managed to dodge the punch and then went for his own kick which was a backward somersault kick (same as Raditz and Turles) which Tarokat grabbed his leg and tossed him up into the air and trailed Dangarus in the air. Dangarus managed to stop him self in mid flight in which Tarokat left an after image and teleported behind him and clubbed him in the back of the neck. As Dangarus was crashing to the ground he managed to regain his footing when Tarokat was right infront of him and booted him into the air, he followed him right into the air and clubbed him right back down to the ground, he made a crater in the ground. As Dangarus staggered back up, Tarokat charged up an attack. He charged up a purple beam in his right hand. He then shot the wave at Dangarus. Dangarus managed to stick his hands out to stop the blast, but the blast was beginning to be too powerful for him to stop, then all of a sudden he had a vision of a strange creature torturing Zengya and he burst into a fit of rage. Red beams started to come out of Dangarus' eyes and a large red aura glowed around him, his power level kept rising and rising. Tarokat fired another powerful wave attack but from his left hand, Dangarus' power was growing and growing and he easily deflected the blasts away. Zengya was worried about Dangarus and she couldn't sleep, and she watched on from the palace. She was amazed at how powerful Dangarus really was.

Tarokat was in awe at his son. He was thrilled to see the hidden rage in his son. Now Tarokat was going fully out. He went to charge at Dangarus but Dangarus was much too quick. All of a sudden he was behind his father and kick him in the back, then teleported infront of him while he was flying through the air, then unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at Tarokat. He connected with a few punches and kicks, but because he was in such a blind rage he wasn't focused and lacked the focus to land all the kicks. Tarokat managed to leave an after image and attempted to kick Dangarus, but he caught his foot spun him around and let a large powerful beam. Tarokat managed to regain himself in time to try and build an attack of his own. He let out his right handed purple beam wave. Both beams were both clashing an a battle for power ensued. The problem was Dangarus was getting tired from exerting so much energy that his beam was getting weak but it was still over powering Tarokat's wave, as Dangarus was weakening and Tarokat's beam started getting the upper edge, however Dangarus still had some fight left in him and managed to push it back to even. Eventually both were getting extremely tired and the beams both cancelled each out and they both fell to the ground exhausted.

As Dangarus was lying on the ground tears had been pouring from his eyes. Tarokat picked up his son and staggered back to the palace.

_"I'm proud of you my son"_ he whispered to his tired son

He saw Zengya looking on from her window and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up too.

Zengya and Dangarus slept in the same room as they were young. Plus they were best friends. Tarokat went to check up on Bardock to see if he was ok. The doctors said he was in a coma. But it was promising that he would live. The doctors said it could take up to about 2 years for him to come out of the coma though. Tarokat was happy that he would be re-united with his best friend.

_"Looks like I'll see you in 2 years…brother"_ he smirked to himself


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

_A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

2 years have passed

2 years have passed. Suddenly, the doctors alert Tarokat and he rest of the crew.

_"Tarokat, it seems as if the patient Bardock is coming to. So be ready ok?"_ alerted the Ritibian doctor

_"Wow, ok then…I'm so nervous but yet so excited!"_ Tarokat thought to himself

Just then it seemed Bardock was coming around. Tarokat stood ready to greet him from his long coma. The rest of the crew watched on anxiously as to what was to happen. Bardock then woke up slowly quite groggily wondering where he was.

_"Wh…wh…what, wh…where am I?"_ Bardock said groggily

_"Bardock, it's you! It has been a long time! I've missed you…brother!"_ Tarokat said excitedly

_"Tarokat…is that…is that really you?! Or is this one of those other visions again?"_ Bardock asked

_"Yes Bardock this is really me! This isn't a vision. You were in a coma for 2 years. Kratka found your unconscious body floating in space, he rescued you."_ Explained Tarokat

Kratka interrupted, _"Yes Bardock I recovered your body in space. I was flying back to Planet Vegeta back from this mission. We were supposed to take over this planet…but Tarokat had other ideas…"_ explained Kratka before he was interrupted by Tarokat

_"We were sent here by Frieza to conquer this planet. However I had an epiphany while we were travelling here. I thought why are we doing Frieza's dirty work? Why are we pawns in his collection? I thought we are Saiyans…we are a warrior race and we shouldn't be someone's puppet. When we got here we decided we were not going to conquer the planet, instead we'd stay here. We helped the natives out with trouble from space pirates. We easily destroyed them, after that the Guardian of the planet has been forever grateful. This is our new home Bardock and we would like you to stay and train with us."_ Explained Tarokat with passion

_"Tarokat, I must speak to you alone, brother. No offence to your friends and family but I have a lot of explaining to do, and I fell it's best to tell you…if you please?"_ asked Bardock

_"Bardock, sure that's ok. Could you give us some time please guys. Vetra I will see you later, you too Artos and Pegos. Kratka thank you for rescuing Bardock, I am forever grateful. Son you can play with Zengya, train if you like."_

_"So Bardock…I am intrigued, what has happened?"_ asked Tarokat

_"Well it all started like this…(flashback)…We were sent on this mission. We were sent to a planet called Kanassa. It was rumoured that there was psychic powers on this planet, that's why Frieza sent us there. We took the planet with relative ease, they had a full moon on the planet so we transformed. When day broke me and my crew were sitting in a cirle, eating and talking, then all of a sudden a kanassan flew at me from the rubble and hit me in the back of the head with his hand. At first I felt different and then I felt ok. Tora then blasted him away and killed him. However I saw a spirit of the kanassan who killed me, he said to me, you have come here seeking psychic powers and I have given them to you, Bardock. He then said I can too now. He also said the one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have I have given it to you as a gift Bardock so that you could see. I was confused so I asked him, see what? And he said see the horror of your end, just like we had to. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so screamed shut up and blasted him. Apparently after that Fasha told me that I just blacked out and fell to the floor. I was in the rejuvenation chamber and I swear I could hear a little baby crying, and then I had a vision. I saw a planet blow up, I thought is it Vegeta then I thought no it can't be, Then I thought wait the baby, my son he sees it too. Then I saw a Saiyan space ship fly out and I thought that's him. I saw Tora all bloody, I saw my son being sent out to a planet and being picked up by an old native of the planet, I saw him as a child with a young native female of the planet, I thought what does my young son have to do with you! I thought why am I seeing these things it doesn't make sense. I saw my son fighting, I thought my son, he has become a powerful warrior, but he's different from us. I thought what happened…what's wrong with him? I thought why am I seeing this! The next thing I remember is being let out of the rejuvenation centre. Old Planthore said thank goodness I was alright I gave him a scare. He asked me what happened, and I said I don't know. It felt like I was having a nightmare but I wasn't asleep. Planthore told me he thought it would be wise that I should take it easy for a while, I told him I wasn't wise. I just said I knew how to fight and it didn't take a lot of brains to be a good fighter. Then I asked if Tora was in here earlier I heard him in here, he said they had taken off without me for a mission. Frieza gave us an assignment to conquer planet Meat." Explain Bardock_

_"Wow…Bardock…"_

_"There's more…I remember running out to join them , Planthore said that I needed to rest but I took off anyway. I remember I was running down the hallway when I heard crying, it was the same crying as before in the vision. I stopped and saw my son crying, I thought thank God this you're real this time. I thought he had some strong lungs for all the crying he did. I remember saying well kiddo I'll catch you later then as I went to leave I heard the Kanassan's voice who hit me in the back of the head say…wait! You've come here seeking psychic powers, I have given it to you Bardock. I had another vision, I saw a planet being blown up again and I could hear the kanassan maniacally laughing. After that I had a sharp sudden pain in my head, I remember looking up and seeing my son still there crying, I read the name they had given to him, his name was Kakarot. I thought he was seeing the visions I saw too, I checked his power level and it was only 2 an average power level and I remember thinking that he would be special. The next thing I know I'm setting off for Meat. I arrive there and step out…I thought they ploughed through easily and didn't think of anything else…I checked the scouter to see if they were still here, I came up with power levels and thought yeah they're still here, lousy bums probably celebrating. So I took off expecting to find them in one piece. When I got there, I was shocked at what I saw…I saw the rest of my crew slaughtered…I was enraged and wondered what happened, then I heard Tora call me over, I asked him if the meatheads had done this to him, he said no, no way, c'mon you should know us better than that Bardock. So I asked him what happened, he said, we were ambushed by Dodoria and his men. I was surprised and said Frieza was the one who ordered us here. He said it was a set up, Frieza he wants us all dead, I was shocked, I couldn't find an explanation as to why he would set us up, it didn't make sense and after all we'd done for him. We took the jobs even his elites wouldn't messed with and we still won. He said it's True, we were getting to be the best, Frieza's scared, he was scared of me, he was scared of what I might become, I was getting too strong…those were his last words, before he said good luck old friend he said he was sorry and he couldn't finish what he said, before he passed away. I thought this is how it is, this is how we're repaid for our hard work, we tried so hard to please Frieza, my crew, they thought we were getting too strong. I said I'll get them for this even if I have to die trying."_

_"Then my scouter showed a power level up, and I turned around and saw Dodoria's men there, they were all joking about how they had fun with my crew, I said yeah I should've been there. They said it wouldn't have made a difference if I was there. So I fought his men, As I was fighting I had another vision…it was of Kakarot fighting he shouted Kaioken, it caught me off-guard which gave them the 2 remaining soldiers the upper hand for a minute as I was kneed in the stomach, I had another vision, it was Kakarot fighting another Saiyan, he and Kakarot were going at it toe to toe then he clubbed Kakarot in the head and taunted him and said…not bad for a low level. Then the other one of Dodoria's men grabbed me from behind as the other one went to punch a hole in me I managed to rotate and he punched through his own man then I blasted the both of them and killed them, it was revenge from my crew to them.I remember thinking some those are some of Frieza's elites and I could see why Frieza would be worried about us, then I saw my scuter flickering, I turned around and saw Dodoria, he said it was unfortunate business, I said it will b for you Tora told me that you were all behind this, he then blew a blast at me from his mouth…I completely wasn't expecting it, I managed to withstand it but just about. I managed to get up just about and vowed I would get them back some how some way! They were not low levels they were stronger than most of their elites."_

Tarokat was speechless, he didn't know what to say, but Bardock carried on.

_"I remember flying back to Vegeta, I flew right past frieza's space ship, I thought oh great Frieza's here, it's not good. I knew he was coming to Vegeta I was for certain I could feel it I thought how bizarre it's as clear as day I thought I could go inside of his mind, I heard Frieza say something like oh yes she's a beauty, then something caught my eye, I saw Saiyan space pod flying directly towards me, I looked out the window and I had another vision. I saw my son Kakarot again I watched him grow into a man, I looked out of the window and I swear it was him it was my son Kakarot. I flew back into Vegeta, I got out and tried to make it to the rejuvenation centre, it was hard I had to lean against my ship, then some of the guards came towards me and asked me if I was alright, I said I was then they told me I had just missed my son, he'd just left as I got there, they said it was a shame I missed him by a matter of seconds, they said if they knew it was me coming in they would have delayed Kakarot's departure. The it all made sense, it was all true I wasn't losing my mind or hallucinating, my son, that planet…it all figured out and that meant the other half of the vision was true as well…Vegeta being destroyed! I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the rejuvenation chamber. I was exhausted and fell down a small flight of stairs, I thought I have to warn the others I thought I have to stop him somehow. Then I had another vision, I heard the voice of that Kanassan again, he said the one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it, but I have given it to you Bardock, see the horror of your end. I saw Kakarot crying and being sent to that planet, I saw Kakarot as a little baby with that old man and that young female. I asked where am I he said this is future Bardock, yes your son he is growing up to be a powerful warrior like his father was, I questioned was, he said yes now I am long since dead, I blow up with my planet, I thought NO! Frieza! He said not to worry a saviour has been born, and to save the innocent from the likes of Frieza…and me! I was so angry and summond up the strength to get up I saw Frieza laughing…I got up and shouted no and was trying to convince myself that I wasn't going crazy this is the future, I had to let the others know if I let them know there could be chance we could change the future. I struggled my way to the bar and staggered in there I went in there and I fell over, everyone was joking that I had got my butt kicked. I tried to warn them about Frieza is coming for us but they wouldn't listen. They all made fun of me I called them all fools and that they were all dead. I said I was going to try and do something about it."_

Tarokat by this time had turned pale. Still speechless, but Bardock still had more to tell.

_"I was running up the stairs when all of a sudden I was on this strange planet. I heard a voice call out Bardock, I looked up I asked who was it and for them to show themselves I looked around and told them to come out because I knew they were there. I heard the voice again and I turned around and saw him…he said you know who I am, don't you Bardock? I said yes! I reached out and said you are my son. As I reached out and got closer to him and he said it's not too late father to be different than him…and as he turned around and I saw his face his face turned into Frieza's face. I felt the ground come up from me and sent me flying. I came out of it and I was sweating I was on a weird planet then I was back to where I was, I thought this is madness. I thought Frieza I have to stop him! I got to the top of the building and looked up and I thought I am the only one who knows and I heard the voice again say I have given you as a gift so you could see, see the horror of your end and see how we felt. I thought I have to stop even if it was with my hands. I thought about all the people he had helped killed and said it was all for them. As I flew up to the ship I saw millions of Frieza's soldiers come out of the ship I took them all on, nothing was going to stop me getting to Frieza. Then a load of them grabbed me and held me back, I shouted for Frieza and blasted them all away. I shouted Frieza come out and fight me you coward. Then he came out to face me. I started laughing. I told him he'd lived long enough, too long for my taste. I told him we quit all off us, we don't work for you no more, we're free you can find someone else to do your dirty work. I told him there was one last thing as I was doing that I was charging up my most powerful attack, and I told him that was for all the people we killed in his name and told him that we should never have been so foolish to obey you then, as it came towards him he charged up a massive ball and absorbed it. He then threw it at me and as the ball hit me I had another vision of my son squaring off against Frieza and I know he is the one who will defeat Frieza. I was thought I would be dead, but for some unexplained reason I lived…I have no idea why but I did, and that is the story. The ball blew the planet up and that is the story."_ Explained Bardock


	9. Chapter 9: News For Bardock

_A/N: : I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are creations of Akira Toriyama. However I do own Ritiba, Tarokat, Vetra, Artos, Pegos, Kratka, Zengya, Dangarus and Spat. Please ask me if you would like to use these characters in advance….taa very much._

**Chapter 9: News For Bardock**

By now everyone had essembled outside to hear the whole of the story. Dangarus came into the room who by this time was now 7 years old. He looked extremely upset but he didn't cry. He knew this was true, as he had other visions of Planet Vegeta blowing up. Dangarus didn't really know Bardock that well, but Tarokat introduced his son to Bardock.

_"Bardock this is my son, Dangarus, he is and will be a powerful warrior. I am so proud of him. This is your uncle Bardock."_ With much enthusiasm

_"Hello Uncle Bardock I am pleased to meet you, you look so much like my father." _Dangarus said

"_From what I have come to know, you look a lot like my son Kakarot. I want to meet my son Kakarot, I don't feel the time is right, plus I have no idea where he is either."_ A disappointed Bardock said

All of a sudden one of the palace guards requested that Tarokat, Bardock and Dangarus go to the guardian's palace room. It was important to all of them so it was in their best interests to get to the Guardian's room. The guardian had important news and information for them.

_"Bardock, I heard you speaking about your son…Kakarot. Now I will tell you some information about him and his whereabouts, I am all knowing. However you must promise me this. You must promise me that you will not visit him till I say so."_ Ordered the Guardian.

_"Why? It is unfair, I should be able to see my son now!"_

_"Bardock, listen to me, there is a reason why you cannot meet your son till I say so. You were kept alive by a certain someone, this has already changed the natural balance of the universe. If you meet your son now things will change and it will make the balance of the Universe even more messed up. If you go to see your son and meet your son you will be shifting the balance of the Universe, so it is important for you not to meet him until a certain time. Now if you agree to this I will tell you the planet your son is on and you can visit him when the time is right." _Explained the Guardian

_"I swear I agree. I am a man of my word. When the time is right I will meet my son, but for now on I will stay with the rest of Tarokat's friends and family."_ Bardock agreed

_"Ok, your son is on a peaceful planet in the North galaxy called Earth. It is a peaceful planet much like ours."_ Explained the Guardian

_"Thank you very much!"_ cried Bardock

Tarokat and Dangarus didn't know what to say to the new news. But they could tell Bardock was happy that he would eventually see his son one. Tarokat sensed that Bardock was much much stronger than he was last time. To measure his exact power level he turned his scouter on and checked his power level. His power level was now 50,000. Tarokat's base power now was 55,000. They had been training hard and everyone's power levels had risen. Dangarus was now 10 and his power level was at 24,000. Artos was at 42,000. Kratka was now 20,000, Pegos was now 22,000, Vetra was at 14,000 and Zengya was now at 12,000.

_"So Bardock, it has been such a long time since we fought. Would you care to go a round?"_ Smirked Tarokat

_"Tarokat, it would be a pleasure!"_

They both stood toe to toe both with big smirks on their face. Both of them jumped back and charged at each other, then unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks. None of them could get the upper hand and both jumped back and then faced each other again. Bardock went to charge at Tarokat with a fist but Tarokat teleported behind Bardock and clubbed him into the air, Tarokat teleported to where Bardock was clubbed but Bardock read it and teleported behind Tarokat as he went to club him back down to the ground, Bardock kicked Tarokat in the back and sent him flying, but Tarokat managed to stop himself in the air, and they both flew down back to the ground. They both stared at each other.

_"Well Bardock you are much stronger and quicker now. I'm impressed!"_ said Tarokat while panting

_"He he don't flatter me Tarokat…you and I both know we are about equal"_ Bardock said while panting

However while they were still sparring, something was happening with Dangarus while they were watching Bardock and Tarokat fight. Vetra and Pegos noticed what was happening, at this time Zengya had forced her grip onto Dangarus as she always wanted to hold his hand. But Vetra noticed that the ground began to shake and it seemed as if Zengya's hand was being pushed further and further away. Then all of a sudden everyone turned to look and see…there was a large red aura surrounding Dangarus as the ground began to violently shake, Zengya was scared so she let go of his hand and ran to Artos her father. Dangarus' eyes turned red and started producing red beams, then he began to shed tears, as he cried he let out huge wail and he started to power up. His power was amazing he began to free his arms and began to power up even more (like Vegito) he made the ground shake even more violently and rubble began to fly everywhere. Bardock and the rest of the crew looked in amazement, apart from Tarokat. Bardock checked his scouter to see what his power level was.

_"WHAT!? His power level is at 45,000 and rising! 46,000, 47,000! 48,000! (Dangarus began to wail and power up more) 50,000! What the….how can his power level be 50,000!? He is just a kid...hmmm lets see how good he is!"_ said Bardock with grin

Bardock went to attack Dangarus but he could get through to hit him. Some sort of force field protected him. Bardock couldn't believe it, he thought how is it possible. Dangarus' power was rising and rising it was at 70,000. Bardock tried to attack him with a blast but as it touched him his power blew it away easily. After that Dangarus got tired and couldn't hold it up for much longer and his power began to fall rapidly, as it got to his base form he fell to the ground tired, still with his tears rolling down his face. Tarokat then picked him up and put him on his shoulder as he took him back to the palace. On the way there a mysterious figure then appeared in front of Tarokat. He wore a black cloak, his face was covered.

His voice echoed deeply, _"Tarokat…your son…"_ Then he disappeared

_"What was that all about? What did anything have to do with my son?"_ Tarokat thought to himself.

A few hours later when everyone went to the palace banquet Bardock was stuffing his face with everything as was Tarokat. Dangarus sat there chewing a big bone of Ritibian delicacy which was much like pork called Magus. Bardock saw that Dangarus was troubled, Bardock didn't know why but he was drawn to Dangarus. Bardock privately thought Dangarus was extremely mysterious and nothing like his mother or father even if he did look a lot like his father but a lot less harsh looking.

_"Dangarus, your power earlier…such power, how are you that strong? And how did you summon the energy to get all that power?"_ an inquisitive Bardock asked

_"Well Uncle Bardock, I can't always summon that power, I wish I could, if I did I would be extremely powerful but I just can't, it only triggers when I get these visions and I feel a fellow saiyan's deep and emotional pain, maybe that's why I always cry when I unleash that power…I'm not totally sure."_ Explained Dangarus

_"Wow…that sounds really strange. Do you have psychic abilities then?" _asked Bardock

_"I don't think they are psychic as such…do you still have the visions you were given by the Kanassan?" _asked Dangarus

_"Not much, I get visions of my son Kakarot…I want to meet him so much? I regret not picking him up and holding him as a child"_

_"You have another son don't you? My father told me that you had another son called Raditz…"_

_"Yes, I really didn't care about Raditz though…and he never cared about me. He is probably dead now."_ Bardock said without any emotion

After that Zengya came over and offered Dangarus some Magus and fine Ritibian wine. As this was happening Tarokat came over to Bardock. He looked quite serious, and the mood changed from a jovial mood to_ a _very serious one.

_"Bardock I think we are in grave danger, I need to speak with you brother"_


End file.
